


Socks

by hipster-yams (madamedicelia)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Memes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and memelords being cute, just fluff, this is pure bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamedicelia/pseuds/hipster-yams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsukawa and Hanamaki are two memelords in love. A belated Valentine's Day fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Socks

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt or hc idk "Sock skating in the newly waxed floors"
> 
> this is such a mess idk i just wanted to test these guys out in my writing and like idk take this 
> 
> happy belated valentines day

“What, no rose petals and candles?”

Matsukawa shrugged slowly, a sheepish grin creeping across his face. “I know that ain’t your style.”

Takahiro threw his arms around Issei’s shoulders, leaning in close and rocking them both slightly. Issei’s curly hair tickled his biceps. “However did I find a treasure like you?”

Matsukawa’s smirk grew. “I’m like a pearl in a huge shitty clam,” he replied, resting his palms on Takahiro’s waist. 

Takahiro closed his eyes and leaned in, his breath brushing over Issei’s lips. “What a rotten pearl,” he whispered.

Matsukawa scoffed in affront while Takahiro let free a rare smile and stepped out of their embrace. “Your ego was crowding me, babe,” he said.

Issei put a hand up to his forehead dramatically. “Well, it won’t now with those comments.”

“You nerd,” Takahiro said warmly and pecked him on the cheek. He strode past his boyfriend and flat-mate and dropped into the couch. 

“Says the one who has the bee movie script practically memorized,” Matsukawa retorted. He climbed over the arm of the sofa to lie down on Takahiro. He crossed his arms on the other’s chest and rested his chin on his forearms. Takahiro’s chest shook gently with silent laughs. 

“So do you really not have anything planned for Valentine’s Day?” Takahiro asked. He folded his arms behind his head so he could more easily look at Issei. 

“Is my presence not enough?”

“You shitlord.”

Takahiro shoved Matsukawa off. He slid onto the wooden floor like Jell-O sliding down a wall. He shook with laugher and tried to drag Takahiro down with him. 

“I remember you saying the perfect Valentine’s Day would be one where we stay home and order take out and watch shitty movies and other general dicking around,” Matsukawa said, blowing away dust bunnies from under the couch that were encroaching on his nose. 

Takahiro poked his head over the edge of the cushion. “You remember that?”

“Of course.”

“I knew I was dating you for a reason,” Takahiro sighed, the sofa hiding his soft smile. 

“Is that reason my face?”

“Ruined the moment, Matsun.”

“Love you too, Makki.”

Takahiro sighed and rolled deeper into the couch. “I take it back; why on earth am I dating you?”

Matsukawa rested on one arm and looked at Takahiro. “Cuz I pick up your sorry ass, physically and emotionally, when you can’t handle everything? Cuz I make you laugh? Cuz we can tell each other secrets without being judged? Because I kiss well?”

Takahiro stared at the ceiling. “Damn, you’re right. Stop that.”

Issei scooted closer and kissed Takahiro‘s throat. Takahiro pressed into the sensation, tilting his head up to expose more skin. Matsukawa nuzzled the crook of his neck and kissed his way up to his ear. Takahiro shivered from Matsukawa’s sigh, the air tickling the sensitive hairs. 

“I also bring the memes,” Issei murmured sensually. 

Takahiro groaned and they both dissolved into laughs. “You’re an asshole and I love you,” he sighed.

After fiddling around with a remote on the coffee table, Matsukawa stood up and offered a hand. Careless Whisper began playing. “May I have this dance?”

Takahiro slid his hand into Issei’s. His palms were rough with callouses but soft and gentle as they guided Takahiro up. “But of course.”

Together they glided around the wood floor, making up dance moves as they went. Takahiro would try to waltz while Issei launched into a tango. They laughed and teased each other as they swirled around and stepped on each other’s toes. Issei dipped Takahiro during one of the saxophone solos and pulled him back up. The excess force threw Takahiro across the room, his socks letting him slide on the smooth floor. He was barely able to keep his balance. The amalgamate dance would have won honorable mention on _Dancing With The Stars._

Takahiro and Issei grinned mischievously at each other. Matsukawa took a running start and then locked his legs, precariously skating around the floor and nearly overturned the side table he used to stop. Takahiro copied the movement except he used the window ledge across the room to halt his path. 

“If you can catch me, I’ll pay for the takeout,” Takahiro announced. 

Matsukawa smirked, his eyelashes and curly fringe casting a shadow over his cheekbones. “Deal.”

The chase was short lived; after all, they’re apartment was only oh-so big. They skated around a few minutes, skidding and jumping when their form was off and rushed in attempts to evade each other. They collide in a tangle of limbs and press of scrambling hands as they toppled onto the couch. 

“I think your knee is in my stomach,” Matsukawa wheezed.

“Then I guess you’re full and won’t be ordering anything,” Takahiro said cheerily but changed his position so they were both more comfortable. He could feel Matsukawa’s breaths and his heartbeat against his own chest. The constant beat was a comforting and familiar sensation. Their skin was warm where they met, fair and freckled against tanned and smooth. 

“Isn’t the point of dating someone to score free meals?”

Takahiro tapped his finger on his chin, feigning deep thought. “Gotta be. Nothing to do with romantic attraction or love or support.”

Issei smiled victorious. 

“So I guess you’ll be paying for my food then,” Takahiro announced while sitting up. He ended up straddled on Issei’s lap. He patted Matsukawa’s chest, chuckling at his shocked expression. “After all, that _is_ why I’m dating you, right?”

Issei got his facial muscles under his control and commanded them into a serious mask. “Only if I get to pick the movies,” he said.

“Just please don’t choose _Shrek_ again.”

“But babe, it’s such a good movie!”

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know
> 
> hmu on tumblr @hipster-yams


End file.
